A factor that is primary in the development of a practical electrically powered vehicle concerns the ability to conveniently and efficiently recharge the on-board batteries that serve as the power source. “The charging and recharging of electric vehicle batteries is a critical part of the energy cycle of an electric vehicle.” (The Electric Car, Westbrook, M. H., The Institution of Engineering and Technology, and Society of Automotive Engineers, 2001, 2007) It has long been proposed to incorporate air-driven electric current generators of various kinds into electric vehicles for recharging their batteries, as evidenced by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Dutchak No. 3,621,930, Stoeckert No. 3,876,925, Sparks No. 4,132,282, Treat No. 4,141,424, Howe No. 4,179,007, Han et al. No. 4,254,843, Boodman et al. No. 4,314,160, and Damron et al. No. 5,920,127.
Despite the activity in the art indicated by the foregoing, in many instances the recharging systems heretofore provided do not function efficiently to convert air flow forces into electric energy. Moreover, the prior art systems would often diminish the performance of the vehicle, and they tend to be unsightly or, at best, to be incompatible with desirable vehicular aesthetics.